For Enternity
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: Sequel to Never Expected This. Bella got kidnapped by Athenodora will Bella survive it and meet up with Caius once more or will she not remember and Caius will perish?
1. Chapter 1

**My mind is drawing a blank on what happened now but I remember now. Sequel to Never Expected This and well this didn't turned out what I actually had plan to do as the sequel was going to follow the Midnight Sun plot but apparently these characters decided to do something else that is different from what I planned but I do hope this story can live up to its legacy to Never Expected This to which almost earned 190 reviews which is the most I have ever gotten to a story.**

 _Previously: "You didn't get rid of me… I've bought a few friends who love to spend time together as I'm sure you'd get along," Athenodora smirked with sarcasm lacing her tone._

 _From that moment all hell broke loose._

 **For Eternity**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Caius POV**

I snarled at Athenodora's smile that continue to grow and would probably beat Aro's smile in a heartbeat but that was absurd. Of course, I should have realized what Athenodora would do after I kicked her out of the castle as she had no need to be there any longer but I realized that was probably a huge mistake that cannot be undone. I should have killed Athenodora before she could have done more damage.

"So Caius are you going to kill the deplorable human that you've just married or shall I?" Athenodora asked.

I halted from my thinking of what I should do to try and get Bella back from her grip before Athenodora did what she planned to do after I kicked her out of the castle. I had to stop her before she killed Bella and I would perish in a matter of weeks or months depending on how much will I actually have to continue on with life. Bella was my everything and I don't know how to live without her if Athenodora actually killed her.

Three thousand years I waited for Bella to be born and for me to realize that my life would finally be complete after thousands of years awaiting for my mate that fate decided to be cruel that I wouldn't mind my mate right away like Aro and Marcus did with Didyme and Sulpicia.

I couldn't let Bella to be torn away from me once again and I would probably have to wait longer until she was finally reborn but it would be agony. Waiting that long and mates who doesn't find their mates right away go mad and have side effects.

I snarled at her and she reached Bella quickly like a cheetah and tightened her grip until Bella squeaked out in pain.

"Let her go, Athenodora," I hissed.

Bella POV

I stared at Caius hoping that he would save me like he was supposed to as he was my mate. Mates protected each other if I was not mistaken. The grip tighten making me gasp out in pain and struggling to get oxygen back into my lungs before my brain died without oxygen and my heart would stop pumping blood and I would be dead at least to the human's perspective after three minutes.

But I was forever in the vampire world to which I will be modified into a vampire which was one of my dreams. Being an immortal and I could never die well I could but that would require being burned instead of being stuck in a weak human body that can be dead doing anything practically.

"C-Caius!" I choked out, squirming against Athenodora's hold against my neck as if I had a human picked a cat up from the neck.

"So what is your choice, Caius?" Athenodora hissed, continue gripping my neck until I couldn't feel my windpipe and would soon break from the amount of pressure wrapped around my neck as if I had been a bad person.

"Let her go," Caius hissed to which I could barely see from the threatening tears that blurred my vision. It hurted so much and I wanted to break down and cry but I couldn't even breathe. How could I muster up tears from this pain?

Athenodora paused somewhat loosening her deafening grip around my neck to which I gasped out for a breath an air before it tighten so bad that I was afraid that my windpipe would break.

Last thing I heard was a loud snap and then I knew nothing more.

 **Caius POV**

I glared at Athenodora wanting to make a move and catch the slump of Isabella but she looked like she was dead. That nasty snap still echoed and I could hear the sound of her neck breaking.

Athenodora laughed manically looking at my defeated form as I stared at Bella's body from the too much pressure and the inhumane sound that resulted in what it sounded Bella's death. Bella's heart was barely even beating and it sounded like it would stop pumping anytime.

"You shouldn't kicked me out," Athenodora spat before turning on her heel and grabbing Bella.

Athenodora left as if she never existed but I knew she did as Bella's pendent laid on the floor lazily. It must have fell off her neck when Bella's neck snap but it meant that Bella existed in the world.

Bella was gone and she didn't leave a clue to where Athenodora was bringing her and howls broke out which I quickly glanced at the sound and I knew I recognized them.

Werewolves.

Athenodora bought werewolves with her.

Fucking great.

 **I think I lied when I said that it would follow Midnight Sun but I don't think it will. This just happened and I have no idea why. These characters are being stubborn and what I had plan originally couldn't fit the storyline because for some odd reason I had this voice inside my head saying No Fire that is all wrong try and do something else besides that so yeah. Just ignore my rambling. What will happen to Bella? And will Bella be alright or will she die? Drop a review down below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm typing this on my phone while I'm heading to my grandparents house which isn't so bad, pardon me for any mistakes.**

 **Bella POV**

I tried to move my body but I couldn't do it. There seemed to be a sharp pain cutting into my neck and shoulders with not being able to feel my limbs at all. It felt strange…

Was I paralyzed? I really hope not as I relied on my body parts to get me to places but this felt odd. I couldn't even raise up my arms; I tried moving one of my fingers but couldn't feel anything from my arms all the way down to my toes.

I remembered hazily from the events before this horrible feeling I had. Marrying Caius felt like a dream come true and I thought I was going to get my happily ever after. But fate acted like I had to work to get my happily ever after even after everything Faye thrown at me. From Edward, to Victoria, to the Volturi and Edward business to now this without giving me a break.

This was totally unfair!

"So you're awake," a familiar voice that made my stomach churn commented. I recognized it in a second as her remarks and her voice was annoying at least from my perspective. "No one is here to save you, Isabella Swan."

"Leave me alone!" I cried out.

Athenodora laughed. It was a cold, cruel one that made my skin crawl and she smirked with her crimson eyes staring into mine at least of what I could tell as darkness surrounded me and she responded, "I can't do that, Isabella. You have something I want."

"Just take it… Just let me go," I said in an angry voice.

Athenodora laughed, "If only it's that simple. I want Caius but he went to a pathetic, weakling that he should abhor."

I tried to squirm out her view but it was unsuccessful as I couldn't feel nor move my limbs. Searing pain hit me like I was being burned alive by touching a campfire with its embers flying at me. I yelped at the sudden pain to which what I could tell Athenodora smirked at my pain.

"Stop struggling."

"Like hell I would… it's not like I'm going to exactly beg for you to bite me; I didn't exactly ask for you to come and fracture my neck," I snapped at her.

"You could've just ask," Athenodora snarked back.

"Fuck you."

Athenodora leaned in as if she was about to kiss me and bit my neck.

 **Athenodora POV**

Since when did Isabella had a snarky side to her? Last time I checked, she was a weak human barely even able to string two sentences together. Isabella wouldn't even hang out with anyone as all she did was mope, mope and mope. It was all so damn annoying hearing her whine about things.

She stole Caius away from me, capturing his heart and twisting him around her finger as if she owned him! He was mine and I was going to take away his pretty mate as he liked to call her that but it was a lie. I was his mate and no one was going to steal him away like that. Isabella wasn't even capable of manipulating him like that all she was a pathetic human who couldn't even advocate herself.

I could lure Caius in here and beg him to take me back as I stole one thing that meant so much to him: Isabella Swan.

"Lillian, when she wakes up, use your power on her," I commanded her who was leaning near the entrance/exit of the cave.

"Of course," She smiled.

This was perfect. I could prevent Isabella from ever reaching out to Caius and he would be all mine forever, leaving poor Isabella out of the picture.

 **Caius POV**

I shatter the mutts neck as it tried to bit me once more. Like I was that stupid in letting a werewolf bite me again that was how I almost died once. With these stupid mutts that seemed to breed and I abhorred them. They were not even good creatures and I almost died from them. I thought I drove them to extinction when I destroyed almost the entire species of them.

These inhumane werewolves just lived just to annoy the crap out of me and provoke me. It hasn't been long enough to be able to forget their canines and their howls ringing throughout the night; they were not overgrown puppies. They were a liability and doesn't deserve to live.

I don't know Athenodora got her slimy hands onto them when they could have ripped her into shreds within a second but she was never the brightest one. I only married her just to keep up an appearance as king but she was nothing but a greedy, annoying woman with intelligence disowning her a long time ago which would probably explain her stupidity and reckless actions that she does to provoke me.

Driving me close to insane and wishing I could just burn her every time she annoyed me but eventually I just didn't care anymore what she did as long as she didn't do anything reckless but seriously this was over the top. No one messes with the Volturi and get away with breaking the law just look at the Cullens.

I already thought the Cullens was hiding something when Carlisle was here a few centuries ago before he left and gone to get himself a coven as he didn't like our lifestyle but I had my suspicions about him and his "children" he called them especially the eldest that we had to deal with.

Once I snapped the last of the wolves neck and watched the light disappear into their amber pupils, I looked around seeing Demetri and Jane wiping some of the blood off their hands.

"Any sign of _her_?" I demanded, I put a slight emphasis on the word her.

We all knew who _her_ referred to. Athenodora. The bitch that threatened to my mate's life and her well being which I felt the urge to snap her neck just to get revenge. But death was too sudden for her and not exactly torture. It wasn't like there was torture methods for a vampire as we did had impenetrable skin that was nearly impossible to break.

But I would find away for Athenodora to steal what was mine and if I knew what she probably planned it wasn't exactly unknown as she always abhorred Bella being in the castle and kept her distance away from her trying to seduce me as if I was that pathetic and weak just to fall in love with her all over again.

All Athenodora was, was a selfish, hateful bitch who was spoiled and bratty but I had to keep up appearance with her on my arm but I could have found a better woman but I found Athenodora along with Sulpicia a long time ago and kept her along was back then Sulpicia and Athenodora were best friends not frenemies but that was centuries ago when it wasn't so bad but things have been modified.

The Elite Guard decline with a slight hiss from Caelinea along with her friend, Andreanna that decided to be a member of the guard and Isabella's personal guard as Caelinea and her grew close while we were hunting Edward and his no good liabilities that dared to threaten our existence and probably came close in breaking the secret of our existence.

"What are you standing around. Go Find Her!" I shouted, losing the anger that I've bottled up. It wasn't like I could control my temper as I was a mischievous king everyone knew. I always had a loose temper which was a ticking bomb ready to explode anytime.

The elite guard disappeared with Aro looking at me curiously and placed his hand on my shoulder as if he was offering support.

"We'll find her," Aro tried to reassure but it was no point.

"You can't make promises you can't keep," I replied.

"Brother," Aro sighed.

"Don't," I snapped. "You don't know what it's like to lose your mate when you've just found her after thousands of years waiting to find her."

It seemed for a small pause Aro finally left along with the others while I stood there crumbling onto the floor, feeling hopeless. If I could cry I probably would. This was never supposed to happen like this. Isabella and I was going to have our happily ever after and we could finally be safe and sound but it seemed fate wasn't done with us just yet.

I noticed Isabella's pendant she wore ever since I gave it to her as a member of the Volturi and picked it up. It was the only thing that was left of her.

She was gone as if she never existed.

Gone.

Leaving me for what it probably going to be eternity but with Isabella's mortality I didn't exactly have forever but she either was dead from Athenodora's hand or the pain when I heard her neck snap from again Athenodora's hand.

I just hope we could be united once again.

 **I really want to give Caius a hug right now, losing his mate like that from his ex-wife's hand sucks and well I'm thinking about a time skip in a few chapters as we aren't mssing much. Poor Bella being Athenodora's captive. Gosh, I can't give these two a break could I? Anyways let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating a few stories today so yay. I'll try to get another update out of another one in a few hours but who knows. Sorry for my long absence, I still kinda hate writing but at least I'm not doing anything that has to deal with my imagination. I'm not a big fan of this chapter but I feel like it is necessary.**

 **Bella POV**

The pain was unbearable; it made me want to claw my skin out of my body. Death would probably be merciful but it would probably assuage the pain I felt as venom coursed through me. Athenodora bit me didn't she? She had to; how else could you explain this gut-wrenching pain I felt as something encroached my body shooting pain up to places I never knew I had.

Slowly, the pain started to lessen which was relief as I couldn't take this pain anymore. Who knew venom hurt when you modified into a vampire? I wasn't planning to be a vampire at least not until another few months at the latest but at least I didn't had to deal with a broken neck or anything that Athenodora created due to her lovely invitation of barging into the wedding only moments after I said "I do." to Caius before we celebrated our joy before it got interrupted.

I opened my eyes revealing a somewhat bright room with specks of dust floating around, landing on stuff that was in the room. I caught sight of a few texts of the books that were near me along with something that frightened me; someone who had a smile that made me think of one of those creepy dolls that were about to get into mischief. Her crimson eyes was out of place with her olive tone akin complexion and her auburn hair curled around her face making her seem more fascinating but yet so dangerous at the same time. The vampire whispered to which I caught with ease, "I'm sorry Isabella…"

Sorry for what exactly? I didn't had any idea what she meant; it was definitely an enigma to me at least from my perspective. A white haze filled my vision pulling out all the memories I had a collection of. I still remembered my human life but if I let them go, I'll probably would never remember much about my human life. My weak and pathetic life before happiness claimed me after I suffered. I guess there was a light in the dark tunnel; someone just had to pull me out of it.

But if it really was that pathetic I wouldn't remember him. I couldn't remember the name of the saviour back home wherever that may be located at. My memories I clung onto that was no more, vanishing without a trace as if it never existed in the first place. That idea scared me of not remembering who I was or what I known for a while.

"Now what's your name?" the vampire inquired, with her crimson eyes staring upon me as if she knew what exactly I was thinking at the moment.

"I don't know," I murmured.

"You're Isabella and I'm Lilian," the vampire-Lilian commented in a bitter tone which wanted me to send shivers down my spine if I was human but sadly I'm not. I was finally a vampire, something I really wanted to be ever since I met dickface and his pathetic family excluding Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

Those vampires that kept in my mind after the haze started then ended leaving no trace but empty memories as if I poofed into existence. I couldn't remember how I met them but they just did. How could I remember a person whom I never met before? That was a question I couldn't answer as I didn't know what happened for me to become a vampire. What happened in my human life?

"Where am I?"

"Greece."

Greece, I never been there if I did I never remembered it. It sounded cool to live there. With the Spartans and the Athens and all their fun history together as one big happy family (note: my sarcasm) but it shouldn't be as bad.

"That's great," I murmured, unaware that Lilian was able to hear everything I said.

"You'll get used to it," She said in a snippy voice which made me want to dislike her more and more with every passing minute.

I followed her out, immediately looking at the big cumulus clouds that surrounded the light blue sky with the sun hidden from view and I noticed a few other vampires had the matching erie, crimson coloured eyes that filled with anger or something like that? I wasn't good at identifying others emotions from their nonverbal cues.

"Isabella… This is James, Chris, Tessa, Nova, Serafina and Danny," Lilian announced at the fellow group that stood in front of me.

James had black skin with a buzz cut hair with a little beard growing on his chin with a small smile that was shown on his face from the laugh lines and the amusement shown on his eyes. Chris had the italian look to him: with his somewhat pale as snow skin and his black hair that made a trigger to my brain of something so familiar that I once had before someone ruined it but that was maybe a dream while I was gouging out my eyes while the venom coursed through me. Tessa and Nova looked identical to each other with both of them sporting a black ponytail with Tessa in a low ponytail I'm assuming with matching pale skin to go with it and their dark eyes that looked like black gazed upon me almost bringing a shiver down my spine. Serafina had the Native American look to her with the honey like skin and the thick dark hair that was in a few knots that was cut to her shoulders with a small scar on her face right below her right side of her bottom, mocha-coloured lip as if the venom couldn't heal it. Danny had sandy hair with albino skin that looked just like mine with a scar noticeable on his features of the rough cut that tooken out his left eye somehow and a downward tip of his lip that was seen for a second which got replaced into a pure enjoyment look.

Well this was going to be fun.

 **Caius POV**

I felt the bond as soon as Bella left leaving nothing behind but the pendent I gave her right after the defeat of the lawbreakers once we arrived back in Volterra for hopefully stepping in the New World's soil for the last time for the thousand of years that should pass before I step foot into it again.

"Anything?" I barked out once I heard the phone ring.

"No master… But we did find a few newborns that said Athenodora created them."

 **I swear this chapter sucks for some odd reason maybe I'm just kinda still under the weather after puking my guts up and I'm still recuperating from it so still quite sick but not so bad. I haven't been able to write a lot especially for my English teacher and everything she assigns. If anyone wants to create some fanart of this you're more than welcome to. Next update will be out by the following week on Thursday or the weekend then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy birthday to me haha, it's not until tomorrow still but I'm being just a little too impatient about it. Other updated stories will be up soon either today, tomorrow, Friday and Saturday. I'm just going by what Google tells me for the Greek language so sue them.**

* * *

 **Nova POV**

I looked at the female vampire named Isabella if Lilian told us correctly. I had a bad habit of thinking of something else at the same time making me sometimes forget about what's in front of me; it's the one thing I always abhorred. Judging from Isabella's eyes staring down at the dirt path and her posture suggesting that she didn't know what to do and the lost gaze that seemed to her that Lilian used her gift on her; something Athenodora had something to hide and she didn't want Isabella found out.

I felt a small pull that felt so odd when she finally met my gaze for a few seconds, looking up from the dirt path after the pregnant pause filled the air, hovering closely as if death was close by you waiting until you dropped dead. It wasn't like the mating bond or something at least from what Danny told me once he and Serafina met with something that made the world stop but I wouldn't know. I've been here since the ancient times back when Spartans and Athens existed but I let go of my memories. It was like a sisterly bond or something. It was like I couldn't place my finger but it was there ready to flourish into a butterfly or something like that.

"Settle in and do something that doesn't involve leaving the property at least... Not yet until nightfall," Lilian said in a disdainful way which no one really got along to her. Her past was in fragments like broken peices of the ornament but no one really knew how she came to be in existence; there was a rumour going around saying that Lilian was abandoned by her village and left to live in a forest growing to abhor people but that was a ridiculous rumour at least from my perspective.

It wasn't my job to question her; we were the pawns on Athenodora's chessboard with her calling the shots, dragging her pawns and damaging her enemies trying to be one step closer. I was the only that didn't fall into Athenodora's trap as it was helpful being able to see past all those lies but one of my endeavors was to have freedom once more.

"Come," I said with a smile on my face bringing my mask that cloaked my sadness and my loathe for this place; the newbie shouldn't be in full trepidation here even though it was a natural reaction for newcomers to have such dread to fill them up as if they ate a rich dinner that made them fill up quickly.

"Don't worry 'bout Lilia', she's just a kópanos who shows her ego a lot... None of us could stand her anóteri stási," I said to Isabella hoping she could relax just a tad bit that no one was going to harm her here much.

"What does those two different words mean because they aren't in English?" questioned Isabella, with her red eyes staring at me taking in what I look like.

I laughed, "It's a habit of speaking my native tongue: Greek. Anóteri stási means superior attitude and kópanos means jerk."

"Oh," Isabella said, with a neutral tone in her voice when she said that.

"You'll soon won't feel like an outcast anymore... You'll grow used to it, maybe who knows someone will rescue you in this hell of a prison. Just don't get on anyone's nerves and maybe befriend at least Danny or Chris as they aren't that bad. We're all some sort of family that protects each other...

"Chris is distrustful at first but he'll soon grow to you hopefully and Tessa is an iffy at least from my perspective. Serafina is actually kinda crazy but that's just a façade while deep down, she's caring as she doesn't remember her human life and sometimes acts like an older sister which I'm grateful for as I've been an only child from what I known before..." I trailed off, my gaze distant as I remembered something important that I never knew actually existed. My family: a woman with the haunting blonde hair and emeralds for eyes with a smile that looked all too real with a guy with black hair reaching to his shoulders, with an amuse glint in his brown eyes, something that I missed dearly before everything changed to quickly and I knew I could never get it back. "Anyways... Here's where I'll leave you."

Isabella glanced at the small house with a faded, brown bricks and a somewhat decayed roof that could probably be salvageable if using the right materials but she had to do it from somewhat scratch like we all did when we arrived here for about a few months after Athenodora kinda kidnapped us from our coven but I was already here long before she came into the territory I claimed.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Nova left without a response as I looked at the somewhat of a decrepit shack it was from the roof nearly looking like it could collapse and the faded bricks looking like it would fall, leaving it in pieces like broken glass on the sidewalk, impossible to fix.

"Wonderful," I murmured to myself, silently praying to myself that the inside actually looked decent and better than the inside once I stepped forward, trying to muster the courage and face whatever that maybe located inside.

Surprisingly, the inside looked like a better place but I wasn't expecting a few posters that wasn't covered in a collection of dust and grime and books that were in good condition aligned up against the mattress, creating the illusion that someone might live along with me which I hoped not. There was a few drawings that looked kinda creepy with one showing a dark canvas painted in dark blue and black with a collection of skeletons in the water; the skeletons were missing things like, hands, heads, legs anything I like that instantly gave me a small shiver as I looked at that. It seemed somewhat terrifying but yet someone who was good at creating wonderful art pieces.

"Oh hello there... I didn't seem to hear you. The silent elves must have cloaked your presence when you entered through here..." a girl said that made me stiff up. She seemed a little crazy. I turned around a saw a short, petite girl with angelic like features with her way blonde hair reaching her waist with a few flowers in her hair and a light green marks near her eyes, probably marker was noticeable.

"I'm Iris and you must be Isabella," she continued on which made me really bewildered about this girl. "Lilian told me I was going to have company to assuage my craziness or what I'm told." She scoffed before continuing on, "Do you what a garland. I made it myself... It's supposed to be a symbol of our friendship and make our relationships grow stronger."

I accepted it which made Iris beam at the acceptance of someone wanting her gift that she made. She was defiantly an odd girl maybe I could grow to like her.

"Bella," a voice cried out inside my head which wasn't mine and someone encroached into it but that voice called me Bella; was it a familiar moniker or something like that. "Where are you?" the same voice hissed in a somewhat impatient tone which made me want to think about why someone might want to talk to me. Maybe I was going crazy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer's block that's the excuse.**

 **Caius POV**

I immediately felt the effects of Bella's missing presence almost immediately. As no one had even traced the scent of her and Demetri failing of finding her means she she disappeared off the face of the Earth but I knew that she was alive.

The castle just felt so quiet and lonely. And no amount of days, could her presence be erased from the castle's walls. She was my saviour and yet I was supposed to protect her and I failed at protecting her. I was her mate, we were supposed to have for eternity but yet she might as well be dead.

"Well, have you found her?" I spat as Demetri and Alec approached us. They better not fail because I would rip apart their limbs many times and maybe they could find the end of their existence but I kneww I couldn't do that. Thy were or best fighters.

"There hasn't been any signs of her but…" Alec started, trailing off at the last of thought.

"But what?" I cut them off before they could find. "We found Athenodora in Greece but no signs of her."

"We'll what you waiting for. Go after her!" I yelled. Ugh, can't the guards do at least something right. It's been weeks since she has been missing but no amount of maps and searches did something turned up that concerned Isabella. I knew she was alive even if it was just barely more than a small tug at the bond.

"Brother, why don't you relax?" Aro suggested, placing his hand on my shoulder trying to actually reassure me that everything would be okay. Everything wouldn't.

"The day I would relax is the day I could see Isabella," I said.

"We'll find her," Aro said.

"That's not enough!"

…

 **Bella POV**

It's been a few weeks since I last turned into a vampire but yet it really didn't feel like it. I knew something was missing but yet I couldn't place my finger on it though. Iris and I somehow became good friends despite her creepiness though; her constant mutterings about silent elves or whatever.

Oddly enough, I found myself getting used to her constant weirdness and somehow learned about it but yet she somehow found a voice in my head and now we were having a discussion about it.

"So what's that voice in your head?" Iris asked, tossing a flower up on the ceiling; possibly hoping that it would stick which seemed totally redundant but I wouldn't say anything about it.

"What voice?" I said, trying to keep my voice naive that I didn't know what she was talking about but sadly, my voice came out more highpictehd than usual and depite me looking at the ground as I spoke to her . I knew I was a terrible liar and I couldn't even play dumb. Gosh, there goes my acting gig as if I actually was a good actor.

Iris rolled her eyes and said, "Don't play naive. That voice in your head that often goes with usually 'Bella, where are you?' thing if I heard it correctly… Rings the bell yet?"

"Kinda," I murmured, unsurely. How the hell did she find out and I was pretty sure that my name was not Bella whoever she was besides my name is Isabella but I supposed 'Bella' was a moniker I used back when I was human if I was human.

"Besides, there's a block in your memories too" Iris said, totally changing the subject. How does she know this things. Can she actually read minds or does she like have a weird conversation with her nonexistnat beasts she keeps reciting about every day. They were stupid and childish but everytime I try to say they weren't she goes to being defensive. Mood swings much…

"What block?" I inquired.

"The block that prevents you from remembering anything. SInce you're fresh, the memories would still be there for about a few weeks before you stop even remembering anything," Iris explained, being extremely vague at the same time which really didn't help much. "Most vampires often forget their human memories."

"How come I can't remember anything, I feel like I don't know who I am."

"It must have been Lilian's power or either you had severe amnesia as a human… But Lilian's power often comes with a price…"

"Like what?" I inquired, crossing my arms as I stared at her hoping to imidate her so that she could explain more clearly but yet it probably failed. I failed at that too.

"Being able to lose memories all together or have short-term memory for the rest of the existence… There's a way that could get your memories back but it will be extremely dangerous though and could probably kill you in the process…" Iris continued on. "I'm sure you really don't want to find but honesty we'll have to wait and see."

Okay. This was strange and even more than a crazy roommate. Who is she anyways?

* * *

 **I would have posted this chapter sooner but sadly writer's block hit me since I've posted the chapter. So I couldn't write anything as I had no idea what to write as I had 90 words written on my tablet and is something similar to what's posted but not really. I will be finishing this story soon and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **50 Years Later…**

 **Bella POV**

50 long years had passed and I barely felt them. They were quick or slow, but being stuck in Greece with no place to go would really do that to a person. Sometimes, I would hear the voice repeating in my head, but where it used to brought me curiosity, it only left me hopeless. I basically shut down for no apparent reason in which it made me scared. If I was still human, I would probably be dead but I was incapable of dying; besides fire as I learned that now as Iris mysteriously disappeared for a few days. A few days later, we found her ashes from scorch marks on the dead grass which I assumed was a fire that killed her. Nova and James were eerily reticent as if it was there fault that she was dead.

"Are you okay?" Nova asked as if she really cared. She sounded like she had concern in her voice, but she was possibly a demon in disguise with her caring voice. Maybe I changed. I used to trust people, maybe a little too much and somehow they would just leave me. I probably was a bitch that was really self-centred. Long ago, I was innocent; now I'm not. I'm caring. Maybe the empty feeling would go away if I died.

"Why would you care?" I snapped at her. "You ignored me right after Iris died like you were guilty of something."

"Please," She pleaded. If she was probably still human, than she would started crying right where she was standing because I wouldn't take her back like I used. I no longer cared of what anyone thought nor would I listen to what they had to say. "I know a way to get out of here and too get your memories back."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. That's what Iris was doing right up before she died… Didn't you know why she was so reticent during those last few months and stopped saying crazy stuff?" Nova said. She didn't wait until I respond to her question before she moved on, "Iris sacrificed herself to save all of us as I overheard Athenodora and Lillian's conversation about wanting to keep you to make a certain Volturi king jealous and maybe kill you in the process, so that he could take her bitchy-self and be by him for all eternity. It's not that hard since she has been building up an army to take the Volturi down."

"Army? What army?" I inquired. It wasn't like I was unfamiliar with the term, but it seemed strange of how she was telling me this and not soon after she arrived.

"All of us here have a power you could say. Iris could see things that really there which is a bit useless, could explain why she died though. I, however, could create illusions to fool people. James is an empathic which could explain why you have been at ease for the last fifty years. Tessa can call water from anywhere. Chris has well able to take away people's gift for a certain amount of time, never permanently. Danny can manipulate anyone like a puppeteer would. Serafina could skinjack anyone she wants, only a few per an hour as it makes her very tired."

"Than what am I?" I injectered.

"Possibly a shield. It protects you from a few certain powers like Serafina and Danny as they tried to use their powers on you."

"How convenient," I said dryly. It probably was, not like I cared.

"Tonight, be prepared to escape," She whispered.

I pondered on what she just said before she dashed out somewhere, where I didn't care. She had her secrets and I had mine. That was just the way it is.

Night came too soon for my liking leaving a cloudy dark sky that would be a great cover. The air was cold, but the biting chill no longer bugged me. I was a vampire now, an undead creature. Tonight is when I would escape along with the others. WIth what had happened made me think that this wasn't an accident, just a purpose. We were tools in a game of chess, to be sacrificed for the greater good. The greater good seemed bloody useless to me. No one would play me. I was weak, a stupid girl under the influence of those who threatened to play. Now, I'm taking my own side against others.

I stared at the shack that held too little memories for my liking. It was never my home. Just shelter against the weather. This place was where I met Iris, where we discussed about my memories, where Iris died. It brought both good and tragic memories where I would like to forget. Everything, but memories would only linger and I would be reminded of them until the end of my existence.

There was an uncomfortable pause as I tried to conceal my footsteps against the twigs and the crunchy leaves against the dirt. I wasn't afraid of leaving. I wanted to leave every since I arrived, but the bad part is I don't remember what happened before I arrived, but this only mattered the most.

I soon saw Nova and Danny standing farther away than where the others stood, and I wanted to cry in relief, but sadly vampires couldn't produce tears.

"About time," Nova huffed as she glanced towards the distance before she continued on, "Let's go."

"Where you'll going?" A voice inquired in which I recognized who the voice belonged to Lilian. "Last time I checked you are not allowed off the property."

"RUN!"

* * *

 **Haha, cliffhanger. I apoligize again for the long wait, but we only have 9 more chapters which is short though because I'm getting tired of this. I will finish this in a few days so, that will leave me 10 stories to complete.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I had no idea who had scream or what. All I knew that it would be time to leave. Hearing a screech from where we resided for fifty years sounded only blissful in my ears. I prayed that it was Lilian that creeched and that she wouldn't be after us. Of course, I could be wrong.

The trees were making a rustling noise as my footsteps echoed on the ground where I silently hoped that no one would hear them. A burning iron seemed to be stuck in my throat as it someone put a hot iron into my throat, choking me but fifty years and I knew what it was.

Hunger.

I hadn't had a single drop of blood in a while since I was fully content about starving myself from the constant pain from something or someone that caused it. I couldn't put my finger on it, but somehow it just seemed worse everyday where I couldn't even move and the pain was just too much. It was like I was human again and I was in a car accident that I broke every bone in my body. Sometimes, I felt a deep longing like I should be with that person. Like that person would be my forever.

Someone who would cherish me. Love me, even. But who could love someone that had been broken beyond repair?

A sudden pain washed over me as I looked around at my surroundings. Lights from the cities shown and it almost made me tempted to find a bite, but if I did. I doubt that I would be able to stop, as the hunger seemed like nothing would quench the burning fire inside my throat. I had no idea where Serafina, Danny, Nova and the others had went but I hoped that was nearby, nor did I know who screamed "RUN!". It was such an enigma to me. Of course, it could have been frenzy that drove for god who knows where.

I still ran blindly as I felt like someone was chasing me, until I ran to the heart of the city where very few humans remained but they were mostly drunks and people who were up to no good. An overwhelming throat made me think irrational before I attacked the person nearby.

Warm blood flooded by mouth as I pierced the guy's neck without getting a good look at him. He soon stopped struggling as I let go of the victim with a quiet crash once the blood was drained from him. I didn't care how saw me, but it only mattered that I wanted another victim and more blood. I hadn't felt this kind of feeling in years. I felt exhilarated.

"Enjoying yourself, Bella?" someone asked in which I whipped around quickly afraid that it might be Lilian or Athenodora or one of the others. Sadly to my dismay, it wasn't. A short-fawn haired vampire that had crimson red eyes and fair skin wore a pendant that was shaped like a 'V' around his neck. It would probably stand for something. "At least you're here now, my queen. Master Caius has been throwing a rage ever since you gone missing."

My mouth went parched at the words. Who was I? DId I know this person? DId everyone I know was a lie? Was my identity even real? A million thoughts went inside my head, half of them were irrational. I felt like this person was familiar.

"Imagine myself surprised even though i looked here for you a few times, my queen that I would finally find you," he continued.

"Um, but who are you?" I questioned.

He let out a chuckle for a brief moment. "Do you not know who I am?"

"No, sorry. I had my vampires wiped away from Lilian," I admitted sheepishly.

"Who?" he questioned. "I think we should go before Caius throws another rage again. We have been going through more secretaries and human staff more than usual because of them breathing in the wrong direction and the guards lost a few of their limbs for even talking in the wrong manner, my queen."

"Okay."

I followed the fair-haired vampire ito alleys and other streets where I didn't even want to memorize. All I wanted to was a lay down in a comfy bed and read a book to pass the time away as vampires couldn't sleep. Sometimes, I wished that we did so I could dream about being a princess locked in some castle and have prince charming and carry me off into the distance. That was simply a dream that I hoped one day would happen, but I guess it happened sooner than I thought it would bcause now, here I was following some vampire that called me "my queen" a few times as if I was a person that held a higher status than him. Was I a princess or a queen with royal heirtage and I got taken away because of my gift of being a sheild?

FInally we soon arrived to a jet in which I sat across rigididly from the vampire. I felt almost mortified of wanting to know his name as I dn't remember who he was. A few other vampires that had the same 'v' pendent hanging from their necks stood, probably guarding me with something should happen.

"Where have you been, my queen?" He asked.

"Greece along with the other vampires," I answered promptly.

"What other vampires?"

"Serafina, Tessa, Nova, Chris, Danny and James. We were running away from Athenodora and Lilian."

"Interesting..."

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Demetri, my queen. That is Jane, Alec and Felix over there."

I nodded, at least relieved that I finally knew there names. We exchanged small talk before the jet stopped at the break of dawn where the sun was oer the hills.

"Welcome home, my queen."

"thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Demetri and I walked along with Jane, Alec and Felix behind us. Probably making sure that no harm would ever come to me. The halls and the floors seemed Victorian like and I could hear a shout coming from nearby, "Where is she?!" it sounded like a male voice.

Everyone winced excluding me as the words echoed through their ears. They were probably used to this kind of screaming. I would be, if I wasn't the one that they were looking for. Looking at the pristine place it made me sort of mortified looking at my chipped nails and the dirt that laid underneath my nails and a layer of dirt coated my hands in this pristine looking place where I assumed that this is my home.

It felt odd, like there was some weight lifting off my chest as I walked deeper and deeper in this castle of some sorts. It felt like, I knew someone there and I couldn't wait to meet him or her. It felt like I was awaiting for that person all my life. Was it that vampire king that Nova told me about while we discussed briefly about what would take place during the night.

"And that would be Master Caius in his rage again," Demetri said in a sad voice. "I'm waiting for hm to realize that you're now here."

A door suddenly slammed in which I looked up. A pale blonde person with milky-red eyes stormed in with a frown on his face. His eyes brightened as he saw me in which I felt like my soul was completed and it didn't felt like I was missing half of my soul for whatever reason. I had no idea, but I didn't care. I was finally at peace.

Fifty years I had awaited for this to finally resolve, and now I met Caius once again.

EVerything was perfect.

* * *

 **Sorry this is short, but this is the resolution. I have the epilogue to do now in which would tie off loose ends and I would draw this story to a complete.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

50 years ago, I met Caius for the first as a human. I looked broken and ready to bleed in my depressed-suicidal stage in which only led to one problem after the next. I had no idea what kind of power I would hold, and who people were even though I was surrounded by vampires who could eat me at a moments notice.

Soon after I arrived back to the castle, I was reunited with Caius and met my father who looked happy with his mate-Jane, in which at least he was happy. He told that it saddened him that he didn't know where I was and that it was his duty to protect me no matter what. It seemed like everything happened so quick that I was embraced my open arms with Aro (quite literally)

Two weeks later, Demetri and the elite guard tracked down Athenodora and Lilian killing them in the process, only returning with Danny and Tessa back with no idea where the others were. It was than revealed that they were murdered and Danny felt the hollow remain of Nova, who was his mate. I guessed that despite that no one gets a happy ever after. It was nice seeing that we could find happiness in the midst of darkness.

To the prayers that were send and to the stars that listened.

* * *

 **It has been a somewhat long journey with this story. I never thought I would just get to 9 chapters, but I guess it would have to do. When I adopted Never Expected This, which was actually a shocker on my part, despite me updating really slow compared to the other author. I thought it was worthit and now, I'm going to miss this stoyr. Leav efinal thoughts down below and tell me what you think.**

 **Check out my other fanfic's for Twilight!**


End file.
